


Everything is Going to Be Okay

by NellyHarrison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x23, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Insatiable, Minor Berica, Spoilers, Spoilers for 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What lies beyond when Allison passes away?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Going to Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> After the episode, I really needed to write this out in order to be at peace with what happened. Might want to grab some tissues.

Allison shot up with a gasp. She needed to find Lydia and make sure Isaac and Stiles and Scott and her dad and everyone was okay. She needed to stop the Oni and the nogitsune. She needed to-

"Allison?"

Her heart stopped. It wasn’t possible. It had been so long, but she knew that voice. It was the voice that had woken her up for school and had scolded her when she did something wrong. It was the voice that had called her for dinner and had offered words of encouragement when she was trying something new.

"Mom?" she breathed out, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the red-haired woman walk across the open field towards her. "W-What happened? W-Where am I?"

"Think, sweetheart. What’s the last thing you remember?" Victoria asked, frowning slightly.

It all flashed in front of her eyes. The Oni, slashing and cutting Isaac while Kira caught nearby. A single arrow, hitting home in one of the Oni before it dispersed. Then a sharp pain ripping through her. Pain, and then peace as she fell. Scott, his eyes full of tears as she said goodbye.

"I-I’m dead, aren’t I?" Allison spoke, her voice shaky before looking up at her mom. She knew the answer, but it was hard to accept. "I died. That’s why I can see you."

Victoria simply nodded, helping her daughter from the ground and brushing her hair back. “You did really well, Allison. I’m so proud of you.”

"But Dad-"

"Your father will be fine. He’s strong. He will miss you, like he misses me, but he will continue fighting and protecting those that cannot protect themselves," the woman assured her, the use of the motto Allison had created making her smile sadly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Allison turned quickly and saw Erica and Boyd walking towards her, their hands laced together and soft smiles on their lips. "Seriously Argent? You thought killing one would stop all of ‘em? Pathetic." Allison couldn’t help but laugh before letting the blonde hug her. "Sorry about what happened. Dying sucks."

"You’d know, huh? I should be the one apologizing. If it weren’t for me-"

"No, shut up with that," Erica stopped her, shaking her head. "Unless you forced Kali to kill me, you don’t get to blame yourself. Kali killed me. Kali and the twins killed Boyd. The end. No more arguments, okay?" Allison frowned a bit but nodded, smiling softly when Boyd reached over and squeezed her arm.

"So… What now?" Allison asked, looking at the three people in front of her.

"Now you can meet everyone else," Victoria answered, sharing a look with Erica and Boyd. "You can be at peace with all of the people you lost. Everything’s going to be okay."

"Everything’s going to be okay?" the brunette asked, uncertainty clear in her voice.

They all smiled sweetly at her. “Everything is going to be okay,” Boyd promised. Taking a deep breath, Allison nodded and let them lead her from the field, a bright light encompassing them as they went. They were right. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I gave you feels. Trust me, I'm so far from okay even after writing this. I love you all and I know we'll all miss Allison. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
